Úplnok
by hp-black
Summary: Sasha sa vracia po dlhých rokoch do Beacon Hills, no nie je to preto, že by chcela, ale preto, že tam mala nevybavené účty. Keď je však späť v meste, na ktoré má tie najhoršie spomienky, zrazu zistí, že nič nie je také, ako si myslela.


Polnočný vzduch nebol v tú noc veľmi prívetivý. Bolo oveľa chladnejšie, než čakala. Jednu ruku si obtočila okolo pása, ako keby sa chcela objať a balansovala na strome. Už aj tak jej poloha nebola veľmi príjemná, ale zima dodávala jej nepohodliu novú úroveň. Cez ďalekohľad sledovala postavu v tmavom, ako sa nadpozemskou rýchlosťou rúti riedkym lesom a snažila sa nevšímať si, ako veľmi ju oziabu prsty. Toto nebolo prvýkrát, čo ho tu videla. Chodieval do lesa takmer so stopercentnou pravidelnosťou štyrikrát do týždňa. Niekedy aj častejšie. Keď natrafil na dva obrovské spadnuté stromy, sledovala, ako sa odrazil od zeme a s ľahkosťou ich preskočil. Alebo by mala povedať preletel? Toto rozhodne neboli ľudské schopnosti, ale ona vedela, že to nebolo ani zviera.

Sasha sa o jeho druhu dozvedela tým úplne najhorším možným spôsobom. Bolo to tak dávno, že jej to pripadalo ako večnosť. Bol to úplne iný život. Jej najzávažnejšie problémy vtedy spočívali v tom, že si nemala čo obliecť na druhý deň do školy, a ten chalan, na ktorého hádzala oči už celé mesiace, ju neprestával ignorovať. Bola vtedy taká bezstarostná. O tom, čo všetko číha na ľudí prakticky za každým jedným rohom, nemala ani potuchy. Potom sa však jej sestra zamilovala a pre ňu sa skončili časy milosrdnej nevedomosti. Pre jej sestru sa skončil jej život.

Keď jej zavibroval mobil zastrčený v zadnom vrecku džínsov, tak sa zľakla, až takmer zletela dole. Rýchlo si znova priložila ďalekohľad k očiam, ale už ho nevidela. Vďakabohu! Ešte to však neznamenalo, že to nepočul. S menšími problémami vylovila mobil a pozrela sa na displej. Z úst sa jej vydral povzdych, keď prstom prudko ťukla na zelené tlačidlo.

„Povedala som nie, Olivia. Koľkokrát to budem musieť zopakovať, kým mi prestaneš vyvolávať?"

„Prestanem vyvolávať?!" ozvalo sa z druhej strany odfrknutie. „Miluješ moje telefonáty!"

„Nie, keď si otravná."

„Nie som otravná!"

„Fajn. Čo je teda také dôležité, že mi voláš uprostred noci?"

„Tu nie je ešte noc."

Sasha prevrátila oči. „K veci, Olivia!"

„V Beacon Hills je lepšie počasie."

„Robíš si zo mňa srandu? To bol totálne chabý pokus, aj keď je už... koľký v poradí? Dvadsiaty ôsmy?"

„Čo ja viem? Po dvadsiatke som to prestala počítať."

„Nechaj to už tak, vážne," unavene povedala, kým prostredníctvom ďalekohľadu sledovala okolie. Les bol však prázdny. Povzdychla si a oprela si hlavu o kmeň stromu. „Nebaví ma stále ti vysvetľovať, prečo je to zlý nápad."

„Nemáš žiadne normálne argumenty."

Sasha nadvihla obočie do tmy. „A čo takto fakt, že sa sem nesťahujem? Som tu iba kvôli knihe, to vieš."

„Neverím, že nechceš zostať doma!"

„Beacon Hills už nie je náš domov," jemne jej pripomenula. Sasha vôbec nezaváhala nechať to prekliate mesto za sebou a pohnúť sa ďalej. Nechcela ožívať bolestivú minulosť a keby tu nemusela byť, pravdepodobne by sa sem nikdy nevrátila. Lenže Olivia o jej skutočných dôvodoch ani len netušila a jej už prestali dochádzať nápady, ako ju odhovoriť od tvrdohlavého rozhodnutia vrátiť sa späť.

„Beacon Hills bude vždy náš domov!" neoblomne odvetila. „Viem, že si myslíš, že mi to tam iba privodí zlé spomienky, ale mýliš sa. Chcem sa vrátiť. Wisconsin neznášam a ty to veľmi dobre vieš."

Sasha si zhlboka povzdychla a ľavou rukou si počochrala koreň nosa. „Nesťahujem sa sem a aj keby som sa sťahovala, neťahala by som ťa sem uprostred školského roka!"

„A prečo nie? Moju strednú neznášam a nemám tu doslova žiadnych priateľov. Okrem toho v tetinom dome aj tak iba oberám o miesto jej vlastné deti," vysypala zo seba na jeden nádych.

Prevrátila oči. „Obe vieme, že to nie je pravda."

„Wisconsin je peklo na zemi."

„Preháňaš, ako vždy."

Olivia zakňučala. „Sashááááá!"

„Skladám!"

„Nie, počkaj! Prosím, len... len povedz, že si to premyslíš."

„Chceš, aby som ti klamala, len aby si sa cítila lepšie?"

Na druhej strane linky nastalo ticho.

„Olivia?"

„Neznášam ťa!"

„Miluješ ma," povedala Sasha s úškrnom na tvári a hompálala nohami, ktoré jej viseli zo stromu. „Som tvoje najobľúbenejšia sestra."

„Pche! Si moja jediná sestra," zašomrala Olivia. „Sestra, ktorá nechce, aby som s ňou bývala," dodala.

Sasha pokrútila hlavou. Každý jeden telefonát počúvala to isté. „Veľmi dobre vieš, že to tak nie je. Povedala som ti, že keď si nájdem niečo permanentné, budeme bývať spolu, ale Beacon Hills to nie je."

„Prečo nie?"

„Vieš čo? Porozprávame sa o tom inokedy, dobre? Na rozdiel od Wisconsinu tu už _je_ polnoc a rada by som si aspoň trochu pospala."

„Tak dobre," sklamane hlesla do telefónu. „Ale popremýšľaš o tom?"

„Fajn."

„Nehovoríš to len preto, aby si mala odo mňa pokoj?"

„Dobrú noc, Olivia!"

Zložila, zaklonila hlavu a oprela ju o kmeň stromu. Neklamala, keď sestre povedala, že Beacon Hills nie je ich domovom. Odsťahovali sa odtiaľ, keď mala Sasha pätnásť a už deväť rokov žili vo Wisconsine. Lenže keď sa vrátila späť, vrátili sa jej až všetky spomienky, a to rýchlosťou rozbehnutého vlaku. A ona sa nemohla ubrániť pocitu, že sa vracala domov, hoci si to odmietala pripustiť. Na Beacon Hills mala príliš veľa zlých spomienok. Nielen kvôli tomu sťahovanie nepripadalo do úvahy. Jej život bol vo Wisconsine a to sa nezmení. Bola tu iba z jediného dôvodu – chytiť a zabiť _jeho_. Keď to urobí, zmizne z tejto posratej diery a nikdy sa sem nevráti. To bol jej plán a ona sa ho mienila držať do posledného detailu.

Vopchala mobil späť do vrecka. Nemalo cenu zostávať tam. Už sa nevráti a sledovať ho by bolo zbytočné, aj keby vedela, ktorým smerom išiel. Chystala sa zoskočiť zo stromu, keď zrazu počula v diaľke niekoľko hlasov. Opatrne sa postavila na konár, na ktorom predtým sedela. Uvidela troch tínedžerov - dvoch chlapcov a jedno dievča. Približovali sa k nej a ona sa rýchlo ukryla.

„Si si istý, že išla sem?" spýtal sa chlapec s nakrátko ostrihanými vlasmi.

„Sem ma priviedol jej pach," odvetil druhý a Sasha nadvihla obočie. Pach?!

„Hej! Pozrite sa na to!"

Sledovala, ako si krátkovlasý chalana a dievča čupli a študovali niečo na zemi. Zrazu sa spustil mechanizmus, druhý chlapec z ničoho nič vyletel do vzduchu a zostal visieť na lane hlavou nadol.

„Stiles! Nabudúce, keď nájdeš pascu, tak ju nespúšťaj!"

Sasha v duchu prevrátila oči. Idiot!

„Jasná vec!" odvetil jeho kamarát a tmavovlasé dievča vedľa neho sa uškrnulo.

„Počkaj!" vyhŕkol zrazu ten, čo visel zo stromu. „Niekto ide, skryte sa!"

Jeho dvaja komplici sa rozutekali do lesa a iba o pár minút neskôr uvidela troch mužov kráčať rovno k chlapcovi chytenému do pasce. Jeden z nich, zjavne ich líder, prikročil k chalanovi a ostatní dvaja postávali obďaleč.

„Scott."

„Pán Argent."

Argent. Sasha poznala rodinu Argentovcov. Nikdy sa s nimi nestretla, ale počula o nich. Všetci, ktorí sa pohybujú v týchto kruhoch, o nich už počuli. Mŕtva Kate Argentová k ich sláve pridala svoj nemalý podiel.

„Ako sa máš?" opýtal sa ho Argent.

„Dobre," rýchlo odvetil chalan – Scott. „Len sa tu tak flákam."

„Čo tu robíš, Scott?"

„Hľadám kamarátku."

„Á, no áno. Lydia je v tvojej skupine. Ale skôr by som mal asi povedať vo svorke, nie? Vy používate toto slovo."

Svorke.

Sasha zatajila dych. Koľko vlkolakov v Beacon Hills vlastne bolo? Samozrejme, musel byť nejaký dôvod, prečo sa Argentovci presťahovali práve sem, ale po tom, čo sa odohralo s Kate Argentovou a Peterom Halom, nečakala, že tu nejakých nájde. Teda, okrem toho, ktorého chcela dostať ona.

Rozhovor medzi visiacim chlapcom a lovcom vlkolakov sa po pár smrteľných vyhrážkach rýchlo skončil. Keď muži odišli, Scottovi kamaráti k nemu pribehli a on sa vyslobodil z lana. Sasha počkala, kým sa banda tínedžerov vytratí a až potom zoskočila zo stromu. Prešla niekoľko metrov k pasci, do ktorej sa chytil Scott a chvíľu ju študovala. Keď sa narovnala, zvrtla sa a pohľad jej dopadol na vyhoretý poschodový dom postavený uprostred lesa. Bývalé sídlo Halovcov. Bola tu istá možnosť, že tam tú pascu niekto nastavil kvôli zvieratám, pravdepodobne kojotom. Lenže pasca tak blízko Halovho domu? Sasha na podobné náhody neverila. Bola určená na väčšie zviera, než bol kojot, a ona si uvedomila, že Dereka Hala lovil aj niekto iný okrem nej.

Vykročila k svojmu autu zaparkovanému až bolestne ďaleko od Halovo domu, ale s tým nemohla nič robiť. Bolo by nebezpečné zájsť s ním bližšie; už aj tak mala dosť veľké obavy, že ho Hale objaví aj napriek tomu, že bolo od nej vzdialené takmer tri kilometre. Ktoré teraz musela prejsť pešo.

Keď sa konečne došuchtala k svojmu bielemu Range Roveru, hodila ďalekohľad do kufra a sadla si na miesto vodiča. Najprv zastrčila pod sedadlo pištoľ, a až potom naštartovala a vybrala sa do motela.

**ooOoo**

V deň pohrebu Kate Argentovej Sasha zaparkovala na parkovisku pri cintoríne. Nemala v pláne zúčastniť sa ceremónie ani zostať tam pozerať sa. Čo sa týkalo jej, Kate dostala, čo si zaslúžila. Zapáliť dom, v ktorom uhorelo niekoľko nevinných ľudí vrátane detí? Nie, tá psychopatka si nezaslúžila ani štipku súcitu. Bola tam však preto, aby videla, kto všetko sa zúčastní pohrebu a na koho všetkého by mohla Sasha v Beacon Hills naraziť.

Novinári sa mohli zblázniť, keď sa cez nich predierala Argentovská rodina, ktorá im odmietla odpovedať na akékoľvek otázky. Potom sa na scéne ukázal postarší muž oblečený do čierneho obleku. Nasledovali ho dvaja ochrankári. Keď sa zvítal s Chrisom Argentom, jeho ženou a dcérou, Sasha už vedela, že je to Gerard, Katin a Chrisov otec. To boli všetci účastníci pohrebu. Trištvrtina pripravených stoličiek zostala prázdna.

Vycúvala z parkovacieho miesta a zaviezla sa do mesta. Zaparkovala pri kaviarni na rohu jednej z najrušnejších ulíc a vošla dnu. Našla si miesto pri okne, vytiahla z tašky laptop a položila ho na stôl vedľa novín, ktoré tam niekto nechal. Hneď na prednej strane bola fotka pekného dievčaťa so zvláštnou farbou vlasov – ani blond, ani ryšavá. Ak si správne spomína, bola to jahodová blond. Očami preletela krátky článok informujúci o zmiznutí šestnásťročnej Lydie Martinovej. Polícia úpenlivo prosila občanov Beacon Hills o pomoc pri dievčaťa, ktoré ušlo z nemocnice tak, ako ju pánboh stvoril. Sasha nadvihla obočie, keď to sa dočítala. Spomenula si na rozhovor medzi Argentom a tým mladým chlapcom Scottom. Aj on hľadal Lydiu. Bolo nepravdepodobné, že by v takom malom meste bolo ešte jedno nezvestné dievča, ktoré by sa volalo Lydia. Bola aj ona vlkolak? Argent povedal, že je súčasťou Scottovej svorky. Lenže prečo by potom ušla nahá z nemocnice? Ešte lepšia otázka však bola, prečo vôbec bola v nemocnici, keď sa mala uzdraviť sama.

Pokrútila hlavou a laptop položila na noviny. Toto naozaj nebol jej problém. Nech už sa v tejto diere dialo čokoľvek, a vyzeralo to tak, že to bolo parádne divné, jej sa to netýkalo. Otvorila wordovský dokument. Svojej mladšej sestre povedala sčasti pravdu. Síce bola v Beacon Hills iba preto, aby dostala Hala, ale musela aj pokračovať vo svojej ďalšej knihe. Vydavateľstvá väčšinou neboli k spisovateľom také ústretové, ako by si jeden myslel. A ona im nemohla povedať, aby jej posunuli termín iba preto, lebo teraz pracuje na chytení a zabití istého vlkolaka.

Objednala si od kyslo sa tváriacej čašníčky kapučíno s pomarančovým džúsom a čokoládovým koláčom, čo bola jej zvyčajná objednávka. Do tejto kaviarne išla zakaždým, keď chcela pokračovať v písaní, takže ju tu už poznali. Fádne béžové steny jej motelovej izby degenerovali jej spisovateľskú múzu, a tak nemala inú možnosť, iba zmeniť prostredie.

Práve bola pri napínavej scéne, v ktorej jej hlavnú hrdinku napadli v aute, keď do jej vedomia prenikol zvonček na dverách kaviarne. Obyčajne, keď sa do toho fakt pustila, vedela sa tak sústrediť, že by nereagovala, ani keby na ňu niekto zavolal. Tento raz ju však ten zvuk vyrušil a ona podráždene vzhliadla k vchodu. Srdce sa jej na chvíľu zastavilo pri pohľade na príchodiaceho, a potom sa rozbehlo opreteky.

Musel ho počuť, pretože sa k nej okamžite otočil a olivovozelené oči Dereka Hala sa zabodli do tých jej. Zatajila dych a v duchu si kázala, aby prestala blbnúť. Za normálnych okolností by ju stretnutie s ním nevyviedlo z rovnováhy, ale teraz na to vôbec nebola pripravená. Keď jej srdce začalo spomaľovať, odvrátil od nej pohľad a pokračoval k pultu. Ona sa zahľadela na obrazovku svojho počítača, ale kútikom oka ho stále sledovala. Bolo jej jedno, či o tom vedel a čo si o nej myslel. Objednal si kávu, zaplatil a odišiel. Chvíľu počkala, potom sa pozrela cez okno a zahliadla ho, ako zastal pri čiernom Camare. Otvoril dvere a ešte než nasadol, zodvihol pohľad, obzrel sa a očami vyhľadal v okne jej tvár. Trvalo to iba chvíľu, potom zabuchol dvere a odišiel tak rýchlo, až zapišťali pneumatiky.

Sasha zaťala ruky v päsť a prázdnym pohľadom civela na počítač. Nepostaviť sa a neutekať za ním si vyžiadalo veľkú dávku sebaovládania a tým Sasha nebola práve známa. Chvíľu jej trvalo, kým sa dokázala upokojiť, ale potom sa už snažila sústrediť na prácu. Odpila si z kapučína a pustila sa do príbehu pred sebou.

**ooOoo**

Byť lovcom vlkolakov nebola kariéra, ktorú by si mohla Sasha napísať do resumé. Bolo to nebezpečné a pre priemerného človeka totálne nevhodné a nezvládnuteľné. Lenže Sasha nebola priemerný človek, nie od svojich štrnástich. Nebolo to však niečo, s čím by sa rada pýšila a to nie iba preto, že celý tento svet bol tajný. Vzdala sa tej profesie a mala na to veľmi dobrý dôvod. Kvôli Derekovi však bola viac než ochotná vrátiť sa aspoň načas k starým zvykom.

Vlkolaci boli aj vo svojej nezmenenej ľudskej podobe oveľa silnejší a rýchlejší ako lovci, a práve preto si vyžadovalo ich chytenie perfektné naplánovanie, stratégiu a načasovanie. Tieto tri veci boli kľúčové. Možno strávila pozorovaním Dereka Hala dlhšie, než by sa jej páčilo, ale bolo to neoceniteľne užitočné. Nielenže sa naučila jeho zvyky, ktorých zase nebolo až tak veľa, ale zistila aj, že začína budovať vlastnú svorku. Síce iba z tínedžerov, ale u adolescentov bolo pravdepodobnejšie, že ich silný mladý organizmus prežije pohryznutie, takže ju to zas až tak veľmi neprekvapilo.

Problém bol v tom, že keď si začal tvoriť svorku, znamenalo to, že silnel. Každý vedel, že najzraniteľnejší je omega – vlkolak, ktorý je sám alebo ktorý je v svorke, no je najslabší. Najsilnejší je alfa. A Derek bol alfa, ktorý premieňal stredoškolákov ako na bežiacom páse a robil z nich svoju posilu. Pokiaľ vedela, zatiaľ mal dvoch –chlapca a dievča, a pre ňu to znamenalo, že konečne nadišiel jej čas. Nemohla čakať, kým premení ďalších a jeho sila vzrastie tak, že ho sama nepremôže, než už pripraví akúkoľvek dobre premyslenú pascu.

Ak bola Sasha v niečom dobrá, bolo to plánovanie. Iste, so zbraňami to vedela a vedela sa ubrániť aj vo fyzickom boji, ale, úprimne, ak by sa ocitla zoči-voči vlkolakovi bez zbrane, bola by nahratá. Ktokoľvek by bol.

Prešibanosť jej plánu spočívala v tom, že myslela inak ako väčšina lovcov. Neplánovala Dereka chytiť v lese, hoci by to bolo logická voľna a rozhodne by to tam bolo jednoduchšie a najmä bezpečnejšie. Lenže v tejto chvíli už vedela, že sa celkom slušná hŕstka lovcov pohybovala po lesoch v okolí Beacon Hills a neboli práve pozitívne naladení. Keď našla mŕtvolu vlkolaka rozseknutú na dve časti, došlo jej, že jej najlepšie strategické miesto bolo skompromitované. A tak sa rozhodla pre iné. Miesto, ktoré by žiadnemu lovcovi ani nezišlo na um z jedného jednoduchého dôvodu – bola priveľká pravdepodobnosť, že by ich mohol niekto vidieť. Rozhodla sa ho chytiť v Beacon Hills High School.

Bolo to jediné miesto, o ktorom vedela, že sa tam ukázal viac než iba párkrát. Nevedela síce, prečo bol taký fascinovaný lakrosom, ale vedela, že tam na ďalšom zápase bude. A pripravila sa na to.

Keď sa nad tým zamyslela, bolo to až detsky jednoduché. Ukryla sa za jeden zo školských autobusov a čakala na neho. Prišiel na svojom okázalom čiernom Camare v polovici zápasu. Vystúpil za auta, zatresol dvere a Sasha ho sledovala cez hľadáčik na svojej puške. Uistila sa, že parkovisko je tak isto prázdne ako pred pár minútami, a potom ho strelila rovno do krku. Čaro bolo v tom, že absolútne nečakal, že ho niekto napadne na verejnom parkovisko strednej školy uprostred športového zápasu. Keby to bol očakával, so svojou nadľudskou rýchlosťou by sa strele pravdepodobne dokázal vyhnúť, ale on o tom nemal ani potuchy. Spokojne sledovala, ako si chytil poranené miesto, vytiahol uspávaciu šípku a takmer okamžite sa zrútil na zem. Keď Sasha dávkovala uspávačku, uistila sa, že by to množstvo sklátilo aj šesťtonového slona, nieto ešte jediného osemdesiat až deväťdesiat kilového vlkolaka.

Bežala k svojmu autu, hodila pušku na zadné sedadlo a pristavila auto k mužovi v bezvedomí. Otvorila kufor a povzdychla si. Bola irónia, že dostať ho do auta bolo pre ňu to najťažšie. Bola na to sama a on bol asi tak o tretinu ťažší než ona. Trvalo jej to niekoľko minút a keď skončila, musela si z čela utrieť kropaje potu.

**ooOoo**

Po hodine čakania si hovorila, že to možno s množstvom uspávacej látky prehnala. Naozaj by ju sklamalo, keby sa už neprebudil a ona by prišla o možnosť pozerať sa mu do tváre, keď mu zapichne dýku do srdca. Postavila sa zo stoličky a pristúpila k nemu. Nájsť útulné hniezdočko Kate Argentovej jej nesmierne uľahčilo prácu. Zostalo tam všetko, čo používala na svoju... prácu. A Sasha vedela, Hale už raz mal to privilégium navštíviť ju tu.

Podišla k nemu a z celej sily mu jednu vrazila. Keď sa neprebral, skúsila to znova. Podzemím sa ozvalo zavrčanie, ktoré sa odrážalo od stien a rezonovalo v jej vnútri. Sasha zazrela náznak zubov ostrých ako čepeľ. Jeho pekná tvár sa premenila na zvieraciu.

Uškrnula sa na muža pripútaného k radu železných mreží. K boku mu pripevnila káble napojené na elektrinu, čo bolo ďalšie dedičstvo po Kate. „Konečne."

Jeho odpoveďou bolo ďalšie zaručanie. Začal lomcovať putami, ale bol oslabený elektrinou, ktorá v pravidelných intervaloch prúdila do jeho tela a vysielala doň šoky.

„Vzdaj to."

Zazrel na ňu a spod tmavého zvrašteného obočia na ňu zablysli červené oči ako rubíny.

„Ešte nikdy som nechytila alfu," povedala a založila si ruky na hrudi. „Musím sa priznať, že som čakala niečo viac. Bolo to až smiešne jednoduché."

„Kto si?" zavrčal na ňu. Potom akoby mu svitlo, dodal: „Videl som ťa v kaviarni."

Uškrnula sa. „Som tá, ktorá ťa zabije."

„Lovkyňa?" precedil pomedzi zaťaté zuby.

Sashino obočie sa nakrčilo. „Ex-lovkyňa!" vyštekla na neho s dôrazom na prvú slabiku.

Napriek pozícii, v akej sa nachádzal, sa posmešne zasmial. „Čo? Vykopli ťa?"

„Nie," odvrkla s falošným úsmevom na tvári. „Odišla som sama, ale to sa ťa netýka."

„Čo chceš?"

„Nedávaš pozor? Už som ti povedala – chcem ťa zabiť."

Znova zalomcoval putami a žily na rukách nad hlavou mu navreli od námahy. „Prečo?"

Jej úsmev zmizol. Prižmúrila na neho oči. „Nepamätáš si ma, že?"

Neodpovedal, iba si ju prezeral nahnevaným pohľadom.

„Nie, jasné, že nie. Prečo by si si mal pamätať hlúpe štrnásťročné dievča, aj keď je to sestra tvojej priateľky."

Jeho tvár sa po jej slovách premenila na ľudskú a on sa na ňu díval so zmäteným výrazom. „Mojej priateľky? O čom to hovoríš?"

Nadvihla obočie. „Mal si ich snáď viac?"

Jeho výraz sa v sekunde úplne zmenil a on na ňu ostal zízať ako obarený. „Hovoríš o... hovoríš o Paige?" spýtal sa takmer váhavo.

„Tak už ma spoznávaš?"

„Si jej mladšia sestra. Sasha," hlesol.

„Hm. Musím povedať, že som prekvapená, že si pamätáš, ako sa volám. Ale zase na druhej strane, vrahovia nikdy nezabudnú na svoje obete a ich rodinu, však?"

„Vrahovia?"

„Možno som mala štrnásť, ale nebola som hlúpa, Derek. Okrem toho v tú noc, keď sa jej to stalo, som vás sledovala do lesa. _Videla som_, čo si urobil a otvorilo mi to oči."

„Ja som ne-"

„Nezabil ju?" vykríkla rozzúrene. Chcel to poprieť? Dovolil si to pred ňou poprieť?! Prešla k zosilovaču a pustila do neho deväťstotisíc voltov. Derek zavrčal, svaly, ktoré už viac neovládal, sa chaoticky zvíjali a metali, až kým to neskončilo. Šoky doznievali a on sa začal triasť. „Videla som ťa! Videla som, čo si a videla som, ako si ju zabil!"

Derek pokrútil hlavou. Na tvári mal výraz, ktorý jej až nápadne pripomínal ľútosť, ale to si nechcela pripúšťať. Nechcela uveriť, že by niečo ľutoval. A aj keby to bola pravda, čo na tom záležalo?

„Tak to nie je. Môžem to vysvetliť. Všetko môžem vysvetliť."

Odfrkla si. „Zabil si moju sestru. Čo mi na tom chceš vysvetliť?"

„Musel som to urobiť. Trpela... Musel som to ukončiť."

„Samozrejme, že trpela! Ty si jej to urobil!"

„Ja som ju nepohrýzol! Miloval som ju!"

Sasha sa prudko zvrtla a odstúpila od neho o pár krokov. Ako si vôbec dovoľuje klamať jej rovno do tváre?! Hnev sa cez ňu valil ako tsunami a ničil aj posledné zvyšky jej zdravého rozumu. Sklonila hlavu, zaťala ruky v päsť a zhlboka sa nadýchla, aby sa aspoň trochu ovládla.

„Môžem ti to ukázať," ozval sa prekvapilo pokojným hlasom.

Jej hlava vystrelila dohora. Obzrela sa cez plece. „O čom hovoríš?"

„Môžem ti ukázať svoje spomienky."

Otočila sa k nemu celým telom a prezerala si ho. Snažila sa prísť na to, či to myslí vážne, alebo sa z toho iba snaží vykľučkovať a odvrátiť tak svoju istú smrť. Nemala potuchy, či to vôbec bolo možné, ale vo svojej krátkej kariére lovkyne videla dosť vecí, aby bola ochotná pripustiť to.

„Nikdy som o ničom takom nepočula," opatrne povedala.

„Možno preto, že to za normálnych okolností nie je treba. Ale je to možné."

„Ako?"

Keď váhal s odpoveďou príliš dlho. Sasha stisla pery do nahnevanej čiary, podišla k zosilovaču a pokrútila gombíkom. Derek zaťal zuby a oči mu zažiarili načerveno, ale nevydal ani to najmenšie zavrčanie, nieto ešte výkrik.

„Ako?" zopakovala, keď prerušila tok elektriny.

„Nebude sa ti to páčiť," sťažka zo seba vysúkal. Dychčal a po temene mu kĺzali kropaje potu.

„AKO?" pomaly, agresívne vypľula.

„Cez moje pazúry."

To myslel vážne? „Čo?"

„Musím ti zaťať pazúry do krku a tak ti môžem ukázať svoje spomienky," vysvetlil.

Sasha na neho chvíľu zízala, snažiac sa zistiť, či jej klame alebo hovorí pravdu. Čo by teraz dala za jeho perfektný sluch! Keby mohla počuť, či mu poskočilo srdce, keď jej to hovoril, vedela by, že jej klame. Lenže ona také schopnosti nemala a musela sa spoliehať na vlastný inštinkt. Ten jej z nejakého dôvodu hovoril, že by to mohla byť pravda. Ibaže dovoliť mu to znamenalo uvoľniť mu jednu ruku a ohroziť tak vlastný život. Nemohla si dovoliť zomrieť, mala mladšiu sestru, o ktorú sa musela postarať!

„Neublížim ti, ak sa toho bojíš."

Zazrela na neho. „Ak ťa pustím a klameš mi, som mŕtva. Prečo by som ťa nemala jednoducho zabiť hneď?"

Zhlboka sa nadýchol, odvrátil hlavu a zaťal zuby. Videla, ako mu poskočila čeľusť. „Pretože musíš vedieť, že som ju miloval. Hovorila si, že si nás v tú noc sledovala, videla si ma s ňou. _Vieš_, že som ju miloval."

Zahryzla si do líca, zohla sa a vytiahla z čižmy dýku. Priblížila sa k nemu tak blízko, že sa jej prsia takmer dotýkali jeho. „Počuješ moje srdce?" opýtala sa ho.

„Áno."

„Ako bije?"

„Rýchlo."

Nadvihla jedno obočie. „A to znamená?"

Konečne sa k nej otočil a zadíval sa na ňu svojimi olivovozelenými očami. „Že sa bojíš."

„Presne tak," zašepkala, nespúšťala z neho pohľad. Bol veľmi pekný, vlastne krásny. Keby nebol psychopatom, ktorý zavraždil Paige, možno by na tom záležalo. „Vieš čo sa hovorí... tí, ktorých ovláda strach, sú nebezpečnejší než tí, ktorí majú chladnú hlavu." Zosilnila stisk na dýke a jej špičkou sa ho dotkla presne na mieste, kde mal srdce. Chvíľu tam zotrvala, a potom zľahka pritlačila. Čepeľ prederavila čierne tričko a vkĺzla do jeho tela, no iba na hĺbku pár milimetrov. Derek zavrčal a blysol po nej nahnevaným pohľadom.

„Urobíš jeden jediný nesprávny pohyb a tú dýku budeš mať v srdci. Z toho sa nedostane ani alfa."

„Nie je to nutné. Povedal som, že ti neublížim."

„A tomu mám uveriť lebo...?"

Neodpovedal jej, ale ona to ani nečakala. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, vytiahla zo zadného vrecka kľúče od pút a načiahla sa k jeho pravej ruke. Líce mala pri jeho temene a na krku cítila jeho dych. Tep sa jej tak zrýchlil, až si myslela, že jej srdce vyskočí z hrude. Bola by dostatočne rýchla, ak by sa teraz rozhodol zaťať jej zuby rovno do tepny? Zatajila dych, čakala na ostré tesáky, ale nič sa nestalo. Vyslobodila mu ruku.

„Bude to bolieť," upozornil ju, keď sa mu znova pozrela do tváre.

„Ale nehovor," sarkasticky odpovedala.

Chytil ju zozadu za krk a ona pocítila, ako sa o ňu obtreli jeho narastajúce pazúry. „Pripravená?"

„Už to urob!" podráždene vyhŕkla a ani nie o pol sekundy ju zaplavila bolesť, akú ešte nezažila. A potom sa realita rozplynula.

**ooOoo**

_Bol večer a Derek bol ešte stále v škole. Sedel na lavičke v telocvični, búchal loptou o zem a čakal, kým Paige skončí s hrou na čelo. Vtedy to počul. Výkrik, plač, vrčanie. Na chvíľu sa mu zastavilo srdce, a potom vyrazil. Bežal prázdnymi chodbami, až narazil na vysokého svalnatého muža. Nie, nie muža, vlkolaka. Paige ležala na zemi pri jeho nohách s bolestivým výrazom na tvári. Derek bol od neho o dve hlavy nižší, niekoľko rokov mladší a oveľa, oveľa slabší. Napriek tomu sa k nemu rozbehol. Bojoval, alebo sa o to aspoň snažil, ale videl a cítil, že to bolo zbytočné. Paige už bola pohryznutá. Lenže nemenila sa a on vedel, že je niečo zle. _

_Vzal ju do Nemetonu. V náručí ju niesol lesom, uplakaný, roztrasený a na pokraji psychických síl. Sedel s ňou v lone, opieral sa o kmeň stromu a kým ju hojdal v náručí, ona pomaly umierala. Bolelo ho srdce. Bolelo ho celé telo. _

„_Odpusť mi to," povedal. Pritlačil si tvár do jej tmavých vlasov._

„_Vedela som to," zašepkala Paige. „Videla som v meste rôzne veci, ktoré sa nedali vysvetliť. A potom spôsob, akým hovoríš... že si napríklad zachytil pach. Tiež viem, že počuješ veci, ktoré nikto iný nepočuje. Viem to."_

„_A aj tak si ma mala rada?" neveriacky sa opýtal._

„_Milovala som ťa."_

_Trpela. Derek sa jej snažil uľaviť od bolesti až do bodu, kedy sa obával, že to nezvládne. Jeho žily sa premenili z neviditeľných na čierne. Nemohol sa pozerať na to, ako trpela. A potom ho sama prosila, aby to ukončil. Objal ju, pritisol sa k nej, šepkal jej slová ľútosti a vykúpil ju z utrpenia. _

**ooOoo**

Klamal jej. To bolo to prvé, čo jej zišlo na um. Videla jeho spomienky, ale to ani zďaleka nebolo všetko. Cítila to, čo cítil on. Cítila všetku bolesť, ľútosť a výčitky, ako keby boli jej vlastné.

Držal ju za chrbát a pritískal si jej ochabnuté telo k sebe, aby sa nezložila na zem. Keď jej došlo, že mala tvár zaborenú do jeho krku, sťažka sa postavila na nohy a o krok od neho ustúpila. Neuvedomila si, že plače, kým jej slzy nezačali padať na zem, a potom sa priehrada úplne roztrhla. Nahlas vzlykala so sklonenou hlavou, neschopná zastaviť sa. Vidieť Paige po toľkých rokoch bolo... nádherné a zároveň zdrvujúce.

„Je mi to ľúto," začula ho povedať.

Zafňukala. Zodvihla hlavu a pozrela sa mu do očí. Boli smutné a plné ľútosti. Chcela mu vykričať, že je to jeho vina. Že hoci už umierala a on ju milosrdne rýchlo zabil, to, že ju vtiahol do toho sveta, bola jeho vina. Nebola to však pravda. Vedela, že Paige ho milovala. Do ničoho ju nevtiahol, snažil sa ju od toho udržať čo najďalej.

Okrem toho, s tým, že Paige zostala v škole aj po vyučovaní, nemal Derek nič spoločné. Mohlo sa to stať komukoľvek, bola zrejme iba náhoda, že to bola ona. Od smrti Paige prešlo dosť rokov na to, aby si to vedela uvedomiť, hoci bola stále plná žiaľu a hnevu.

„Chcel si jej pomôcť, chcel si ju zachrániť," zašepkala znova so slzami na krajíčku. Vpíjala sa pohľadom do jeho zelených očí, nedokázala sa od neho odtrhnúť. Zasmrkala, zhlboka sa nadýchla a načiahla sa k jeho ruke, ktorá bola ešte stále pripútaná k mrežiam. Než sa jej však dotkla, za chrbtom sa jej ozvalo zavrčanie, z ktorého jej prešli zimomriavky po celom tele.


End file.
